


Taking Flight

by rebelwriter6561



Series: Getting Better [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, oh my god they finally kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: Warren is finally fully recovered, and he and Kurt talk about feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That last batch of chapters was super angsty. This will make up for it.

“This does not seem like a good idea.” Kurt's breath billowed in the air in front of him when he spoke. He was glad for his puffy jacket, but his feet, bare in the snow, were starting to hurt. The bright sun reflecting off the snow into his eyes made him squint to see his friend.

“That's how most of my ideas are,” Warren agreed. His only concession to the cold was a striped scarf Kurt had forcefully wrapped around his neck. The tasseled ends were tucked under his usual leather jacket. Under the bright winter sun, his hair was lit up like a shining halo, and his wings were practically gleaming.

The past week had been agony. Warren's wings were fully fledged, and strong enough to fly, but the weather had been less than cooperative. First sleet, then snow, stopped them from going outside for the anticipated first flight. Warren had nearly climbed the walls in pent up frustration, and even accused Ororo of holding back the nice weather that would allow him to fly.

Ororo, already sick and unhappy in the face of weather she was very unused to, had zapped him from across the room in retaliation. The weather cleared shortly after that, and Warren apologized.

The winged mutant surveyed the snow-covered lawn with a grin. “This’ll be fine though,” he spoke confidently. “This is how lots of birds learn to fly. And I've totally done this before.”

“But it is so high!” Kurt peered over the edge of the roof. The snow-covered bushes seemed very far below. 

“Fly or die, Kurt. That's how I learn best.” Warren crouched on the low ledge that separated the roof from the open air. His wings opened behind him, stretching and angling to catch the light breeze. Seeing them whole again made Kurt grin madly. They were just as beautiful as he remembered.

Warren looked over the side one last time before turning back to Kurt, a mischievous grin on his face. “How about a kiss for luck?” he teased, laughing when Kurt sputtered and blushed. He was constantly making jokes like that now. Kurt thought it was because he liked seeing him turn purple when he blushed. 

Warren exhaled, got to his feet, and without hesitation, dove off the building. For one heart-stopping second, Kurt watched him plummet straight down.

Then his wings angled, and he soared up, cheering in delight and flapping his wings to go higher. Kurt could hear cries of amazement coming from the windows of the lower floors. He wasn't the only one who had been waiting to see this.

His heart swelled with joy as he watched his friend swoop and soar. They'd both been waiting so long for this, and had to go through so much to get to this point. Yet, here they were, Warren finally free and happy, and it was enough for Kurt to be at his side through it all.

Warren was a master at flying, even after so long grounded. He twisted in the air, wings churning powerfully as he climbed. Soon he was a dot high in the sky, and Kurt felt his stomach clench with misgivings. Warren returned quickly, however, circling down over the grounds, kicking at the treetops.

Kurt's grin matched his when he landed back in the roof. Warren's hair was more wild than usual, and his face was flushed. “This is the greatest!” he wheezed, barely able to catch his breath in excitement. “I can't tell you how much I missed this!”

He lunged at Kurt, who was expecting this and jumped into his arms. Warren embraced him tightly, spinning them around, before he leaned back to look Kurt in the eye. “You ready for this?”

Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips. His tail he twined around Warren's leg. Warren grabbed the back on his jacket with one hand, and the other gripped his thigh. They were embarrassingly close, but Warren promised it was safe. He wasn't going to let Kurt fall.

Warren look a few jolting steps before shooting upwards. Kurt gasped in amazement as air rushed past his face and the ground dropped away. Every powerful thrust of Warren's wings jolted him, but he was secure in Warren's arms as they climbed higher.

Kurt craned his neck, looking around at the view. Everywhere he could see was covered with snow, and with no clouds in the sky, the open air beckoned enticingly. It was beautiful, and exhilarating.

“Ready for some fun?” Warren's breath warmed Kurt's cheek when he asked. Kurt nodded and tucked his head against Warren's neck. With control Kurt didn't know he possessed, Warren arched through the air in a controlled dive, lazily turning in a wide circle towards the mansion’s lawns.

They pulled out of the dive sharply, Kurt's stomach clenching as Warren laughed. “Like flying on a trapeze, right?” he teased.

“This is better!” Kurt crowed back. It was thrilling, a touch of danger without the safety of a net below him. Boldly, he unwrapped his arms from Warren's shoulders. As his friend flew level to the ground, Kurt leaned back, feeling the arm around his shoulders drop away too. Upside down, clinging only with his legs and tail, Kurt watched the ground flash past and laughed in fearful joy.

Warren was laughing too as he pulled them up to climb higher. His arm came back around Kurt's shoulders to hold him up, and when they reached the top of their climb, he tightened it, pulling Kurt flush to his chest. Surprised, Kurt was about to ask what he was doing, but he was silenced by Warren's lips against his.

Kurt couldn't move. He couldn't even think. Warren's lips were warm and chapped, and they pressed so confidently against his, moving softly in vain to encourage Kurt to kiss back. Kurt's grip went limp as Warren pulled back to look at him. There was a flash of hurt in his eyes before they crinkled as he chuckled nervously.

“Did I surprise you or something?” He sounded like he was trying not to panic. “I thought it was a good idea to wait for this but… if you aren't…” he trailed off with a swallow, looking away. His wings still flapped, keeping them in the air, but Kurt could feel, aside from the surprised jitters in his stomach, that they were descending. Warren wouldn't just drop him from that height, but he obviously wanted to get away.

Meanwhile, Kurt was trying to make his brain tell his mouth to say words. His heart was pounding and he couldn't catch his breath. He knew his lack of response was scaring Warren, but he couldn't… 

Warren had kissed him. Warren had actually kissed him. He wanted to take Kurt flying just to do that. Kurt thought there was nothing to his flirting but… he'd been kissed like he'd only dreamed and he couldn't even get any words out.

“No,” he finally managed to garble out when they landed on the roof and Warren's hands were pulling on his limbs, trying to free himself. Warren looked up in shock, and Kurt decided to throw his caution to the wind. He lunged forward to kiss Warren himself.

His aim was a bit off, and their mouths collided together rather than the gentler kiss he intended. Undeterred, Kurt wrapped his arms tighter, one hand moving up to cup Warren's head. He was afraid Warren wouldn't respond, but his friend stopped trying to force him away and instead pulled him closer.

The pressure against his mouth softened, and this time Kurt followed along when Warren moved his lips against his. Warren was so close and his kiss so soft and focused, like this was the only thing that mattered anymore.

When they finally parted, Warren's eyes were hazy, but the expression on his face was the closest to content Kurt had ever seen on the other. Kurt knew he was grinning giddily, but he couldn't stop. That was better than he had imagined.

“You did surprise me,” he said. Warren's expression shifted into a relieved grin.

“How could I surprise you? What did you think all that flirting was for?” he asked with a chuckle. “God, Kurt, I thought it was obvious!”

“I thought you were teasing me!” Kurt replied, blushing again. 

Warren softly chuckled, resting his forehead against Kurt's. It was so familiar, an act of comfort they both needed. “Jean was right,” he muttered. “I should have just told you, I should have just got it out. Damn.”

“Got what out?” Kurt was nervous, heart pounding up a storm. He thought he knew what Warren was going to say, but he had to hear it.

His friend gave him a fond look. “Kurt, you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Ever. I've never met anyone like you, you're so perfect and you _get_ me, you understand and you don't hate me.” His eyes looked watery before he closed them, pulling Kurt close to bury his face in his neck. “You're the shining light that saved me, and I don't ever wanna lose you,” he murmured into Kurt's neck.

Kurt swallowed down the lump in his throat as he threaded his fingers through Warren's beautiful hair. “I love you too, Warren.” He was never more certain of anything in his life. Every doubt he'd ever had about Warren's feelings and their closeness was wiped away by those words.

“Oh, Kurt, don't say that.” Warren raised his head to kiss him again, just as softly as before. “If you say that I'll have to keep kissing you and I won't stop.”

“ _Ich liebe dich_ , then,” Kurt cheekily replied. Warren's laugh rang out like church bells, and Kurt felt as though he was flying all over again.

“I want to go with you when you leave,” he blurted out, realizing that moment was sooner than he thought. If Warren was ready to leave, then so was Kurt.

“Who says I'm leaving?” Warren loosened his grip, finally letting Kurt back on the roof. He kept his hands on Kurt's hips, and Kurt kept his around Warren's neck.

“Um, you did.” Kurt was confused. Isn't that what Warren had planned for so many months, to fly away when he was recovered?

“Well, yeah, but I thought…” Now Warren locked confused. “I thought you'd want to stay with the X-Men. And I'd stay too, maybe join up as well, if the Professor would take me. If that's fine with you.” Kurt could see the sincerity in his friend's eyes. “But if you want to fly off with me we will. I should probably get my GED and you should probably straighten things out with Mystique, but if you want to leave then there's nothing stopping us.”

Kurt felt electrified as he thought about his options. Suddenly the future, which seemed so full of heartbreak, was open and bright once more. And no matter what he chose, he'd have Warren with him.

“We'll figure it out later,” he decided. “I want to fly some more, if we can.”

Warren's smile was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever seen. His friend scooped him up bridal-style, ducking his head to give him a quick kiss. “I'll take you flying whenever you want. I'll really show you some tricks.” His voice was flirty, and his sudden takeoff made Kurt grip him harder around the neck, which seemed his intention.

Kurt didn't care. The wind was in his hair and the ground was far below, but with Warren holding him so securely, Kurt was never less afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!
> 
> God, thank you all who have read the whole thing and kudos-ed and commented (I'd thank you all personally but I'd fall apart into incoherent screaming and you don't want that).


End file.
